


Just The Way You Taste

by Crowgirl



Series: Consequences That Are Rendered [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "It's Been Awhile," Staind, <i>Break the Cycle.</i></p></blockquote>





	Just The Way You Taste

People make bizarre noises during sex, Castiel has discovered.

He remembers Dean telling him and Sam a story once about a woman he was with who started to sing: _“So there I am -- and she’s practically fuckin’ yodelling\--”_

Castiel has never felt the need to sing.

But, as he pushes himself down the bed and licks slowly over the swollen head of Dean’s cock, he thinks wistfully that there might come a time when he would hear Dean.

He lifts his head slightly now and looks up the long stretch of Dean’s body. 

The younger man has a hand over his own mouth and Castiel knows from experience that Dean is biting his palm, probably hard enough to leave marks. His body is tense, taut with what Castiel knows -- at least in part because Dean has told him -- is pleasure. 

He is not certain he would have been sure otherwise; it looks very similar to pain.

If he could _hear_ Dean, he thinks, if there were some way they could hear each other without making noise...then perhaps he could be sure.

He wishes there were not always a need for silence -- a need not to disturb Sam or wake Bobby or attract attention to themselves in the back of the car.

Castiel reaches up and runs a hand over Dean’s side, feeling the solidity of his ribs give way to the soft spot between ribs and hip-bone. Under his hand, he can feel the tension in Dean’s stomach, the muscles pulling tight and ready.

Dean lifts his head a little, eyes wide and dark, and reaches down to ruffle Castiel’s hair. ‘Y’okay down there?’

Castiel smiles and licks again at the tip of Dean’s cock and feels Dean fall back against the bed, body going limp for a minute before his hips jerk up against Castiel’s hands. He lets Dean’s length slide back into his mouth and closes his eyes.

Sometime, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "It's Been Awhile," Staind, _Break the Cycle._


End file.
